Hoffnung
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Harry Potter ist 17, als voldemort wieder aufersteht und die Zauberer ihn als Kämpfer sehen wollen. Dem Druck nicht gewachsen, flieht er und kehrt erst 1 Jahr später zurück...


Autorin: LadyBoisterousness

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling.

Story: Harry Potter merkte frueh, dass es nicht das Beste ist, beruehmt zu sein. Doch noch schrecklicher fuer ihn wird dieser Umstand, als er 17 ist und die Zauberer ihn als letzte Hoffnung gegen Voldemort ansehen. Dem Druck nicht gewachsen flieht er und kehrt erst ein Jahr spaeter wieder zurueck...

Hoffnung

Meine Umgebung hat mich schon als Held angesehen als ich noch ein Baby war. Mir wurde seitdem alles Moegliche angedichtet, man hat mich verehrt, man hat mich gehasst, beneidet, geliebt. Man hielt mich fuer die letzte Rettung als Voldemort wiederauferstand. Alles sah zu mir auf, das Ministerium wollte mich als Ersten Auroren einsetzen. Die Menschen klammerten sich an mich, weil ich Voldemort schon einmal geschlagen hatte. Als Baby. Sie dachten, wenn ich es schon als Baby geschafft hatte, dann muesste ich es jetzt erst recht schaffen. Was keiner von ihnen sah, war die Tatsache, dass es nicht mein Verdienst gewesen ist, damals. Meine Mutter war es eigentlich gewesen, die Voldemort geschlagen hat, durch einen Zauber, der ihn daran hinderte mich zu toeten und gleichzeitig vorerst verschwinden liess. Aber das wusste niemand.

Als sich der dunkle Lord nun wieder erhob, noch schrecklicher als vorher, als Dumbledore von ihm ermordet wurde, als der Terror begann, die Muggels verschwanden, wichtige Leute getoetet wurden, da erinnerten sich alle an mich. Den Jungen, der lebt. 17 Jahre alt. Schueler in Hogwarts.

Und mein Name war wieder in aller Munde. Man rief nach mir, man suchte mich in Hogwarts auf. Fudge persoenlich flehte mich an, ihnen zu helfen. Alle bauten auf mich, alle hielten mich fuer die letzte Rettung. 

Da machte ich mich aus dem Staub. 

Ich liess alle im Stich. Selbst meine Freunde.

ich war dem Ganzen nicht gewachsen, ich wollte das nicht. Voll mit Selbstzweifeln versteckte ich mich in der Welt der Muggel. Ich warf keinen Blick zurueck, ich erkundigte mich nicht nach dem Schicksal meiner Freunde. Ich dachte nur an mich.

Bis heute.

Ich stehe vor der Mauer zum Eingang der Winkelgasse und habe Angst. Ich habe Angst, dass Voldemort die Zauberwelt regiert. 1 Jahr ist vergangen und ich weiss nicht, was passiert ist. Wenn ich jetzt die Steine druecke und die Winkelgasse betrete, weiss ich nicht, was mich erwartet. Vielleicht werde ich direkt von einem Todesser gefangen genommen oder umgebracht. Vielleicht ist alles so wie an dem Tage, als ich zum ersten Mal mit Hagrid hier war. Vielleicht gibt es die Winkelgasse nicht mehr. 

Ich nehme meinen ganzen, restlichen Mut zusammen und druecke die Steine. Die Mauer oeffnet sich einen Spalt weit und ich sehe die Winkelgasse vor mir liegen. In Schutt und Asche. Die Geschaefte, in denen ich einst einkaufte, sind nur noch Ruinen.

Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich sehe. Meine Sinne scheinen mir einen Streich zu spielen. ich gehe weiter. Gringotts wird noch stehen, sage ich mir. Nichts und niemand konnte Gringotts zerstoeren. Die Kobolde haetten jedem den Gar ausgemacht. Selbst Voldemort.

Und tatsaechlich: Gringotts steht noch. Erleichtert renne ich hinein und die Ernuechterung trifft mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Von aussen war Gringotts genau dasselbe gewesen wie frueher, ein leicht windschiefes, imposantes Gebaeude - doch innen liegt alles zerstreut.

Traenen laufen ueber meine Wangen und ich mache, dass ich schnellstmoeglich diesen Ort wieder verlasse. 

Ich bin wieder im London der Muggel. Mir ist unglaublich uebel. Da denke ich zum ersten Mal an Hogwarts. Gringotts war eine Sache aber Hogwarts... das war selbst fuer Voldemort eine Nummer zu gross. Dumbledore hatte er zwar toeten koennen, aber die steinernen Mauern von Hogwarts waren fuer die Ewigkeit gebaut. Ich laufe nach Hause, zu meinem Versteck und krame in meinen alten Sachen. Schliesslich finde ich ihn. Den Feuerblitz. Neben meinem Zauberstab das einzig Magische, was ich noch besitze. Ich gehe zum Bahnhof KingÔs Cross und betrete den Gleis 9 3/4. Hier sieht es so aus wie immer, nur der Hogwarts - Express fehlt. Aber ich kenne den Weg. Ich schwinge mich auf meinen Feuerblitz und erhebe mich in die Luefte. Gott, hatte ich das Gefuehl vermisst! Ich fliege los, Richtung Hogwarts und schaue nicht nach unten. Ich will nicht noch mehr wie die Winkelgasse sehen. 

Mir ist klar, dass ich einen Zwischenstopp machen muss und ich beschliesse, nach dem Fuchsbau zu sehen, wo Ron gelebt hatte. 

Und zu meiner Erleichterung gibt es das Haus noch. Ich lande im Garten und erinnere mich an den Sommer, als ich bei Ron gewesen war. Das Haus sieht unbeschaedigt aus und ich gehe darauf zu. Ich klopfe an und trete dann ein. Die Weasleys hatten frueher nie abgeschlossen.

,, Hallo?ÕÔ rufe ich in das dunkle Haus hinein.,, Wer ist da?ÕÔ ruft jemand zurueck. Ich erkenne die Stimme. 

,, Miss Weasley?ÕÔ rufe ich, Sie ist es. Aus der Kueche kommt RonÔs Mutter und starrt mich an wie einen Geist.,, Harry, bist du das?ÕÔ fragt sie unglaeubig. Ich nicke. Ich weiss nicht, was ich erwartete, aber auf keinen Fall einen freundlichen Empfang. Doch Miss Weaslesy kommt auf mich zu und umarmt mich unter Traenen.,, Mein Gott, ich habe ja so oft an dich gedacht,ÕÔ schluchzt sie. Hilflos starre ich auf sie herab. Dann laesst sie mich endlich los, mit einem leichten Laecheln auf den Lippen.,, Wie geht es dem Rest der Familie?ÕÔ frage ich zoegernd und ihr Laecheln verschwindet sofort wieder.,, Ach Harry. Alles ist so schrecklich.ÕÔ schluchzt sie.,, Das tut mir leid.ÕÔ ,, Vor zwei Wochen gab es die letzte Schlacht, verstehst du, den allerletzten Kampf und seitdem habe ich von keinem mehr was gehoert. Ich meine, nicht mal ein Wort, es gab auch noch keine Tagesprophetausgabe, nichts, Als haette die Welt aufgehoert, sich zu drehen.ÕÔ Ich denke an die Verwuestung der Winkelgasse, beschliesse aber, Misses Weasley besser nichts davon zu sagen.,, Wo fand sie den statt?ÕÔ frage ich.,, Was? Die Schlacht?ÕÔ Ich nicke. ,, Hogwarts. Das ist es ja. Ansonsten wuesste ich ja, wie es Ron und Ginny geht. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet... Ausgerechnet Hogwarts.ÕÔ Mir wird sofort eiskalt.,, Ich wollte so und so nach Hogwarts reisen, Miss Weasley. Ich werde nach Ron und Ginny sehen.ÕÔ sage ich.,, Das waere sehr lieb von dir. Ich hoffe, Arthur meldet sich bald... Alleine in diesem Haus zu sein... Aber du willst doch nicht heute noch weiter, oder? Nein, das geht nicht. Ich mach uns jetzt etwas Tee und du bleibst heute hier.ÕÔ Ein leises Grinsen stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen. Miss Weasley ist trotz allem noch immer die Alte geblieben.

Ich breche am naechsten Morgen sehr frueh auf und beschliesse, erstmal einen Stopp in Hogsmeade zu machen. Dort komme ich gegen Mittag an. 

Es ist ein einziges Chaos. Viele Haeuser sind zerstoert, wie in der Winkelgasse, und die Strassen sind menschenleer. Ein Blick in diese Totenstadt genuegt mir; ich setze meinen Weg nach Hogwarts sofort fort. Allerdings zu Fuss. 

Hogsmeade ist ja nicht weit von der Schule entfernt und trotzdem scheint es mir meilenweit bis ich endlich von weitem den Verbotenen Wald sehe. Ich renne geradewegs darauf zu, doch ich stoppt, als ich Hogwarts erblickte. Hatte mich schon beim Anblick von Gringotts das Grauen gepackt - jetzt bin ich voellig am Ende. Hogwarts gibt es nicht mehr. Nur eine Ruine ist von der Schule uebrig. UEberall liegen Schutt, Asche und Steine herum. Und bewusstlose Koerper. Nicht viele, aber genug. Ich stolpere ueber eine leblose Hand. Stehe auf und gehe weiter. Ich irre ueber das Schlachtfeld, bis ich schliesslich die Leiche meines besten Freundes erblicke. Ron. Tot. Halb verdeckt von einem Haufen Dreck. Ich sinke zu Boden, wie in Trance und fange an zu weinen. Erst lautlos, dann fange ich an zu schreien. Als ich mich einigermassen wieder beruhigt habe, fluestere ich:,, Das wollte ich nicht Ron. Ich wollte doch nur ein Leben fuehren wie jeder andere. ich wollte nicht die ganze Verantwortung haben. Ich wollte kein Held sein. Und damit habe ich euch alle ins Verderben gerissen. Anstelle an eurer Seite zu stehen und zu kaempfen habe ich mich versteckt. Es tut mir so Leid...ÕÔ Wieder erschuettert mich ein Weinkrampf. Genau das, was ich nicht gewollt habe, ist eingetreten.,, Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass es so kommt.ÕÔ Meine Gedanken rasen.,, Ich habe Voldemort doch noch nie besiegt, wie haette ich es diesmal tun sollen? Niemand hat eingesehen, dass ich zwar der Junge war, der lebt, aber das nicht mein Verdienst war. Ich weiss ich haette bleiben soll, aber ich war 17, mein Gott, 17, was...ÕÔ ,, Haettest du ausrichten koennen? Im Endeffekt wahrscheinlich nicht viel.ÕÔ Ich drehte mich ruckartig um.,, Professor... Snape?ÕÔ 

Ich habe diesen Mann so lange gehasst, doch als ich ihn jetzt erblicke, lebend, sind jegliche Hassgefuehle Vergangenheit.

Snape sieht schrecklich aus. Seine Robe - natuerlich schwarz - ist an vielen Stellen zerrissen, mein Blick schweift ueber unzaehlige kleinere und groessere Schuerfwunden, doch was mich am meisten erschuettert ist der Blick in seinen Augen.

Sie sind gezeichnet mit Traurigkeit, Erschoepfung. Hass und Hohn fehlen vollkommen und dies ist ein Bild, dass ich nie erwartet hatte zu sehen.

Und das mir merkwuerdigerweise nicht gefaellt.

,, Wen hast du denn erwartet? Einen Erscheinung?ÕÔ fragt er sarkastisch, aber der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme schwankt.,, Nein,ÕÔ erwidere ich und lasse meinen Blick wieder ueber das Schlachtfeld schweifen. Snape bemerkt es.,, Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht, wir haben gewonnen,ÕÔ teilt er mir mit.,, Und einen hohen Preis bezahlt,ÕÔ fuege ich hinzu.,, Was hast du erwartet, Potter? Dass Voldemort sich mit erhobenen Haenden ergeben wuerde, nachdem er eine ansehnliche Armee zusammengestellt hatte?ÕÔ ,, Nein,ÕÔ murmele ich.,, Aber ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er so viel schaden anrichten kann.ÕÔ ,, Doch, das hast du. Du hast es nur nicht glauben wollen.ÕÔ

Er hat Recht. Ich habe es nicht glauben wollen. Neue Traenen fliessen aus meinen Augen, salzige Tropfen, die meine Wangen hinunterlaufen und von meinem Kinn aus auf den Boden tropfen.,, Komm mit,ÕÔ sagt Snape und hilft mir aufzustehen. 

Von frueherer Feindschaft ist nichts mehr zu spueren.

Er fuehrt mich wieder von dem Schlachtfeld herunter und ich bemerke, dass er hinkt.

Kurze Zeit spaeter gelangen wir nach Hogsmeade. Snape geht mir voraus, er scheitet durch die Gassen ohne seinen Blick nach links oder rechts zu wenden. Wahrscheinlich aus Abgestumpftheit. Nach allem was er erlebt haben muss, kann ich dies nur nachvollziehen.

Nun wendet er seine Schritte nach links und geht auf ein grosses Gebaeude aus. Es ist vollkommen unzerstoert. ich bleibe wie betaeubt stehen. Inmitten aller Verwuestung steht dieses unversehrte Haus. Wie der Lichtschein eines Streichholzes in vollkommener Dunkelheit scheint es zu leuchten. Ich lese die Aufschrift: St. Mungos.

Snape hat das Gebaeude schon betreten und ich laufe hinter ihm hinein.

Innen erstrahlt alles in erhaltener Pracht, allerdings herrscht ein hektisches Gewusel. Heiler und Schwestern laufen durcheinander.,, Sei froh, dass du erst jetzt hier her kommst. Vorgestern konnte man hier keinen Schritt tun ohne umgerannt zu werden,ÕÔ erklaert Snape und ich folge ihm eine Treppe hinauf. Ein Heiler laeuft uns ueber den Weg. Er sieht Snape an und laechelt.,, Und ich hatte schon erwartet, dass Sie nicht zur Nachuntersuchung kommen wuerden, Professor,ÕÔ sagt er.,, Dafuer bin ich auch nicht gekommen,ÕÔ knurrt Snape. Ohne den Heiler eines weiteren Blickes zu wuerdigen geht er weiter. Natuerlich, Snape kann keine Heiler ausstehen. Das haette ich mir ja denken koennen.

Ploetzlich bleibt mein Lehrer vor einer Tuer stehen.,, Tritt ein,ÕÔ sagt er und macht eine einladende Handbewegung. Zoegerlich oeffne ich die Tuer. In dem Zimmer steht nur ein weisses Bett und ein Sonnenstrahl faellt durchs Fenster darauf. Ich gehe naeher an das Bett heran. Die Gestalt in ihm dreht sich zu mir herum und faengt an zu laecheln, als sie mich erblickt.,, Harry, schoen, dass du gekommen bist.ÕÔ ,, Hermine,ÕÔ fluestere ich unglaeubig. Sie nickt.,, Du lebst!ÕÔ rufe eich erleichtert und stuerme auf sie zu. Vorsichtig ergreife ich ihre Hand.,, Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch allein gelassen habe!ÕÔ Hermine schuettelt unwirsch ihren Kopf.,, Sei doch mal logisch, Harry! Ob du nun da gewesen waerst oder nicht, waere doch nicht entscheidend gewesen! Du waerst nur eine weitere Zielscheibe fuer Voldemort gewesen, so wie Professor Snape,ÕÔ meint sie und ich bin froh, dass wenigstens sie noch ihren normalen Tonfall behalten hat.,, Aber ich haette nicht einfach gehen duerfen. Schliesslich ist dies auch meine Welt,ÕÔ sage ich.,, Du standest unter Druck, Harry. Keiner macht dir deswegen Vorwuerfe,ÕÔ erklaert sie und fuegt dann hinzu.,, Ausserdem bist du zurueckgekommen.ÕÔ ,, Viel zu spaet!ÕÔ erwidere ich.,, Nein, gerade richtig.ÕÔ Sie drueckte meine Hand.,, Denn nun kannst du helfen, diese Welt wieder aufzubauen, Harry James Potter.ÕÔ

Ich sehe sie an, sehe die Klugheit in ihren Augen und laechele. In diesem Moment betritt eine Schwester den Raum und scheucht mich hinaus. Draussen steht immer noch Snape.,, Danke,ÕÔ sage ich.,, Oh, danke nicht mir. Danke lieber Professor McGonagall; sie hatte die wertvolle Idee, dieses Haus um jeden Preis zu beschuetzen,ÕÔ erklaert er.,, Professor... McGonagall?ÕÔ frage ich erstaunt.,, Glaubst du etwa, Miss Granger und ich waeren die Einzigen, die sich geweigert haben, zu sterben?ÕÔ antwortet er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.,, Nein, es gibt noch weitere... Arthur, Ginny, Bill und Charlie Weasley haben sich tapfer gehalten, die meisten Schueler haben ebenfalls ueberlebt, da die Schule vorher evakuiert wurde und Professor Trewlany zum Beispiel hat sich - laut eigener Behauptung - Dank ihrer hellseherischen Faehigkeiten gerettet.ÕÔ Und ein Laecheln zeigt sich auf seinen schmalen Lippen. Ich starre ihn sprachlos an. Er steht auf.,, Sie koennen gerne noch weitere Freunde besuchen, aber ich habe noch etwas zu tun. Ich muss ein neues Schulgebaeude fuer Hogwarts finden. McGonagall sagte etwas von einem Schloss bei LandÔs End...ÕÔ Er hinkt den Gang entlang zurueck zur Treppe und laesst mich stehen.

Allerdings nicht ohne mir den Gedanken, dass es keine Hoffnung und vor allem keinen Neuranfang mehr geben wird, ausgetrieben zu haben.

The end


End file.
